


Sweet Tooth

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Arsenal FC, Barely Legal, Birthday Smut, Cupcakes, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rimming, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Vanilla milkshakes</em><br/>From hard rock cafes<br/>Thats where<br/>He got his<br/>Sweet tooth<br/>For white boys
</p>
<p>(Throwback to the good old Arsenal days. Cesc is having his 17th birthday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: None of it is real! I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will. I just have lots of free time on my hands!**

_Rise and shine you lazy ass_

Cesc read the sms with one eye open, still in bed, his head resting on a thousand soft pillows. The message was from Thierry and as soon as he realized it he was fully awake.

_i’m up,_

He started typing back when he felt his dick twitching. Damn morning woods! He sighed deeply and looked back at his phone screen.

_i’m up, and i’m not the only one… not your problem though_

He sent the message, instantly receiving an answer.

_lol_

And another message.

_Get ready for today, don’t make any plans. Say hello to the family and friends… you’ve until 9pm and then your real birthday can begin_

His fingers moved fast on the phone screen, just as fast as his heartbeat in his chest.

_oh no… should i be worried?_

Thierry didn’t answer for a few minutes. Eventually Cesc let go of the phone and stayed in bed for a little bit more, his fingers slowly grabbing his hard dick and he stroked it casually, nothing sexual about it as thoughts about today ran through his mind, what should he wear, what present is he gonna get from his parents, what did Thierry plan for him… He was so glad that he had met him, his idol, he’s so damn lucky to be friends with him. best friends.

He came into his hand and was finally free to get up and start his day.

He took a shower, got dressed and waited for Thierry to pick him up for training since he was too young to drive a car. He took a look at his phone, read all the birthday wishes and the messages he got so far, smiling and sending short answers but knowing that he already got the most important message of all, from Thierry.

There was a strange bound between them. There was nothing similar about them, Cesc was still a kid and his English still wasn’t perfect so it wasn’t easy communicating at first, and the age gap between them. 10 years. He didn’t have anything to offer to Thierry in terms of knowledge or insights. Thierry has already been through all of it, 10 years before Cesc has.

But there was something about Cesc that intrigued Thierry. His football playing skills, his determination, his charm. His youth. There was something about Cesc, so vulnerable and scared and unsure, that made Thierry want to take care of him, to help him to adapt, it wasn’t a maternal instinct but it was somewhat a burst of compassion.

When they started talking and spending more time together, it was clear to both of them that there are, in fact, some things they have in common. Cesc liked Thierry’s general coolness and sense of humor, they found interest in the same types of music and most importantly – time flew really fast when they were spending it together. They were enjoying eachother’s company.

Cesc opened the car door and hopped in, only to see Thierry smiling at him and handing him a string with two red balloons attached to it.

“Balloons? I’m seventeen, not five!”, he said with a wide smile and reached to give Thierry a hug.

“Happy birthday, little fucker”, Thierry said closely to Cesc’s ear and a short hug of gratitude became a long and a tight one of appreciation.

“Thank you.”

Thierry tapped twice on Cesc’s back before breaking the contact and putting his hands back on the wheel.

“Come on, we don’t wanna be late.”

He got on the road and Cesc was changing radio stations, hoping to find a song he likes. He believed that since it’s his birthday, everything has to go his way. He finally stopped when he heard Kurt Cobain’s voice and started singing along. Thierry just smiled.

“So what are your plans for today?”

“Dunno, I guess an early dinner with the family or something.”

“Are you excited?”

“Why would I be excited? This is only my birthday. I already had sixteen of them.”

“Yeah but none of them were with me.”

Cesc regarded Thierry and Thierry wished for a red light just so he could finally take his eyes off the road and look back at Cesc for a while because he knew his eyes were shining. Cesc’s eyes were shining when he felt special, and everybody felt special on their birthdays. That was the deal. And Thierry wanted to breathe it in.

Cesc didn’t know what to say so he just giggled.

“Anyway, I hope you’re ready for some serious mess. They probably gonna throw eggs at you.”

Cesc’s eyes went wide for a second and he realized that Thierry was probably right.

“Oh. Shit.”

The rest of the drive was quiet.

 -

When they arrived at training, Cesc learned that Thierry was only half right. Instead of eggs it was water, buckets of cold water that his teammates threw at him and he shrieked and ran around while trying to escape, laughing and loving the feeling of finally being a part of a group. People congratulated him, hugged him and when practice was over he entered the changing room and saw a bag inside his locker. It was a framed picture of him with Thierry from the day the first met, when Cesc just arrived in London after Arsenal bought him from Barcelona. He held the picture close to his chest and smiled deeply, knowing how lucky he is to have Thierry in his life.

Thierry had already left and Cesc found another ride home.

He got ready for the family dinner, but he couldn’t wait until 9pm. With every minute passed, he started to get really excited. His belly tingled. He couldn’t wait.

He had fun at the restaurant, he ate delicious food and got a lot of presents and heartwarming wishes. But his mind was somewhere else.

 -

It was finally a few minutes before 9, he was already ready. Fresh after a long shower, nicely dressed and he even managed to fix his hair to look decent. He was waiting for Thierry to arrive, when he got a message to his phone.

_the cab is waiting for you outside, get in_

A cab? I thought…

He took his keys and left the building. Got into the cab, he had no idea where it was going to take him but he trusted Thierry and he liked his crazy little ideas.

When the cab pulled over, he looked out of the window and saw a big flat, it wasn’t luxurious but it was modern and new so he figured. This is where he lives.

He paid the driver and got out of the car, making tiny steps toward the front door. He’s never been to Thierry’s house before.

The door was slightly open when he stood in front of it.

“Hello?”

In Spain he would already open it and pour himself a drink while he’s inside. But in England they taught him to be more polite, so he opened it carefully with a weak grip, peeking inside to see an empty apartment.

Eventually he came in, and when he closed the door behind him he was free to see at least ten liquor bottles resting on the living room’s bar, a small table full with cupcakes and candy and a huge cake with an unlit candle in it.

He stood there in front of everything and was so surprised, he felt so loved and he couldn’t get enough of this sight and the thought that all of it was for  _him_.

“Oh, you’re here”, Thierry said while entering the living room, holding two more bottles in both of his hands and placing them on the bar along with the others.

“What is all this? I can’t believe you did all this for me”, Cesc spoke slowly, still trying to catch his breath. “I thought we’re going out!”

“We can go out if you want, your choice, pumpkin. I brought a lot of booze though, I figured you’d want to get drunk and since you’re a  _child_ ”, he paused, “no bar would let you in.”

“But… but I’m a football player! And we’re in England!”

“Yeah, and there are also paparazzi. Do you really feel like getting into a scandal right now? Be my guest, but I don’t want to be involved. I should know better, I’m the adult here after all.”

Cesc smiled and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Old man.”

“Come on, I’ll pour you a drink. We will make a toast. What do you want, boy?”

“I don’t know, something sweet. Light. I think I’ll start with a beer…”, Cesc trailed off, he couldn’t take his eyes off the cupcakes. They looked so delicious.

“A beer is for granted, I was asking what shot do you want.”

“Whisky, I guess?”, Cesc said with no interest as he obliviously made his way to the little table with goodies. “Did you make all these cupcakes?”

“Bitch, no! I bought them at the bakery, try them. They’re really….”

“Mmmmm,  _god_ ”, Cesc moaned with a mouthful, trying to overcome the huge bite he just gave to the prettiest cupcake that was on the table.

Thierry watched Cesc and his reaction to the cupcake and burst into a loud laughter.

“Wow. You are… wow. I knew I can’t go wrong with the cupcakes.”

“Wenger will kill me”, he said with his mouth still full, shoving another cupcake shamefully into his mouth.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

Cesc was trying to swallow it down and he turned to face Thierry, chewing loudly. “God but seriously Titi, thank you so much for doing this. You’re amazing.”

That was the thing about them. Their way with eachother was casual but not their words, not their actions. Cesc could tell Thierry anything at all, he could tell him  _he loves him_  and it won’t be a big deal. And this was another thing Thierry liked about Cesc. His honesty. The way he just let himself  _be_.

“Sure, pumpkin. Anything.”, Cesc got closer and Thierry gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Cesc opened his bottle of beer and drank half of it with one sip, he was so thirsty from the two cupcakes he just ate and the bitterish taste of the beer felt so good on his tongue, washing all the sweetness away.

Thierry poured both of them a shot of Jack Daniels and they clinked their glasses and drained them instantly, Cesc making disgusted faces while Thierry watching and enjoying every moment of it.

“So what do you wanna do? I can get us into a strip club, if you want.”

Thierry suggestively lifted his eyebrows and gave Cesc a daring look while sipping on his beer.

“Are you kidding? You just told me you don’t want to go to a bar with me. And now you’re taking me to a strip club?!”

“Well, I happen to know the owner and he can let us in through the back door, nobody will see us there.”

Cesc regarded Thierry and considered the idea. He emptied his beer bottle and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before any sound made its way out.

“What?”

“Well…. I mean, what about Claire?”, Cesc asked shyly.

“Claire is fine, she’s visiting her family. Going to a strip club isn’t cheating, by the way.”

“Okay… Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Cesc nodded. “Yes. Let’s go!”

Thierry pinched Cesc’s cheek, grabbed his car keys and they went out of the house.

 -

They arrived and Thierry parked the car in a narrow dark street that was empty of people. They had to walk a little, maybe 5 minutes until they were facing a tiny black door. Thierry texted someone and a minute later, the door opened.

“You bastard!”

The man shouted and hugged Thierry, shook Cesc’s hand and showed them the way inside, leading them into the club, although Thierry already knew the way by heart, he didn’t want Cesc to know that. (he didn’t know why).

They settled on a huge sofa that created a sort of nest for them with a small table in the middle, a metallic bucket with ice and a bottle of expensive champagne was already on it.

The loud music was pumping through their bodies and the bright neon lights were too much to handle even for Cesc at first but after a minute or two they already felt like home. Cesc was young and excited and he couldn’t stop looking around, different things catching his shiny wide eyes and Thierry could tell that Cesc feels  _free_.

He handed Cesc a champagne glass full of the gold bubbly drink, they clinked the glasses and emptied it together.

“Slow down though, you have the whole night to get drunk! I don’t want you to get sick.”

“What???”

Cesc shouted through the loud music, and even though Thierry shouted too, he couldn’t understand a word.

Thierry leaned in closer and put his palm on Cesc’s knee for support, shouting in his ear.

“I SAID, DON’T DRINK TOO FAST!”

“OKAY”, Cesc shouted right back, and he couldn’t tell why he felt like something’s missing when Thierry removed his hand from his knee.

They both looked at the dancing girls. Beautiful bodies, asses, full breasts. Tiny costumes. Most of them were certainly athletic. It was a nice sight, you can’t really go wrong with beautiful people and bare skin. Always nice to have them in the background.

A petite blonde came on stage and started dancing slowly on the pole. Cesc couldn’t stop watching, she really got his attention. He drank more champagne and his dick started to get a little hard. He figured it’s only natural, but he wondered if it’s appropriate. He wondered if Thierry’s dick was hard too.

He moved his head to his left, to Thierry, to see what he’s doing, who he’s looking at. He was looking at a brunette dancing on the other stage. He wanted to catch his attention, he wanted to thank him for this wonderful night and everything that he’s done for him today and since he came to Arsenal. He wanted to tell him how much he meant to him, how he’d do anything to please him, to make him proud…

“Cesc?”

“Yeah?”, Cesc blinked twice, only then he realized that he was staring at Thierry, and now that his face was in front of him he wanted to kiss those full lips.

“You wanna lap dance from the blonde?”

“Wha…”, it took him exactly two seconds to wake up from his oblivious daydreams and react quickly. “Oh, no. I’m fine. But I could use some more champagne, maybe…?”

He smiled and curled his lashes at Thierry, making his offer impossible to resist.

“It’s your birthday. You get whatever you want.”

He ordered another bottle and thirty minutes later it was already empty and Cesc’s head found itself on Thierry’s shoulder, Thierry’s palm petting his forehead and hairline carefully. Cesc’s hand started crawling slowly up Thierry’s thigh, digging his fingernails through thick denim.

Thierry tried to act cool but as soon as he felt the boy’s hand moving on his leg, his heart started racing. It was a groundbreaking moment, a new thrill, since he’d met Cesc they were close but never like this. 

It was a strange feeling but he liked it, he liked to feel Cesc’s touch on him but he knew Cesc was horny and young and overwhelmed and drunk and he was so easy to tempt. He couldn’t take advantage of him, he didn’t want to.

Cesc couldn’t get enough of Thierry’s fingers in his hair, playing with his scalp. He imagined them there, he imagined how they would look on his bare chest, he imagined how they would look on his pink hard dick. Or pinching his nipple. His eyes were closed, he was drunk but not too drunk. He felt euphorically calm, for the first time in his life he was able to really  _let go_  of his thoughts and fears and pride, and just went with what he wanted to feel. Might be wrong, or weird, he didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted this, he wanted Thierry, he felt so much for him at that exact moment. Or maybe always. Thierry’s smell made his knees weak, his soft touch made him squirm and all he wanted to do was to drown in this man, in everything he has to offer.

He didn’t realize that his thoughts didn’t help him with the erection that was pumping inside of his tight pants. He sighed and lifted his head from Thierry’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck first, allowing himself the luxury of inhaling that intoxicating scent. His nose slid on Thierry’s collarbone, his hand were still on his thigh. He placed a small kiss on Thierry’s shoulder, on the fabric covering it.

He removed his hand from Thierry’s thigh so he could take his hand and slowly and unsurely bring it closer to his own thigh. He lifted it up until he reached his trapped erection. He left Thierry’s hand to rest there, held it there to let him feel how hard he was.

He faced him then and settled his lips near Thierry’s ear, their cheeks brushed.

“It’s not the girls. It’s you.”

 “Cesc…”

“Please. Titi.”

Cesc’s eyes were wide open again, and shining. Thierry couldn’t get enough. He stared and stared into them, so dark and honest and inviting. So innocently young. It was tearing him apart.

Cesc smelled Thierry’s neck again, running his closed lips on Thierry’s burning skin, and he’s whispering there again. please.

“Can you drive?”, Cesc asked.

Thierry nodded.

“Take me home. To your place. Let’s go back to your place.”

Thierry swallowed and stroked Cesc’s hair one last time, putting a string of hair behind his ear before he got up, reaching his hand for Cesc to grab and follow him out of the club, walking back all the way to the car and they were so heated, Cesc was still holding Thierry’s hand and his grip was so tight, they didn’t know what they were doing but they couldn’t wait to be alone.

 -

In the car, Thierry was in no hurry. He drove slowly, he gave Cesc enough time to change his mind. He waited for him to come to his senses, but he could almost smell Cesc’s desire filling the thick air. Once again, just like in the morning, he prayed for a red light just so he could stop driving and look at Cesc’s face. Only this time he would see him as a prey, as the pretty young boy who just wants to feel loved, who wants to feel owned.

Cesc’s hand rested on Thierry’s thigh again, as if it never left, squeezing and stroking lazily.

“Could you drive any slower?”

Thierry smiled and tightened his foot on the pedal, speeding up just to please Cesc but he ended up pleasing both of them as he felt Cesc’s grip tighten on his thigh as they gained speed, slowly moving up his dark jeans and it made Thierry spread his legs a little, made him squirm in his seat and there it was, his flat, finally.

First thing Thierry did after locking the door of his house was catching Cesc’s slim figure and hold him against the closed door. His thumb stroked Cesc’s cheekbone, his other thumb was at the corner of his mouth, moving there slightly until he parted his lips and let him lean closer and closer and slide his tongue into Cesc’s mouth, kissing him deeply right away while holding his little face.

Cesc spreaded his legs so Thierry’s thigh could settle in the middle and slide on his erection, their bodies attached together and Thierry was covering him completely with his consuming figure and height.

He stopped when Cesc began to pant and he took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

They stood beside the bed and Thierry licked and kissed Cesc’s neck, feeling how the boy was trembling under his lips, how even this little was already too much for him. Thierry smiled under his breath and gave a small shove to Cesc’s shoulder, making him fall on the big bed.

Cesc was laying in the middle and Thierry climbed on top of him, trapping him down there with his strong arms, his mouth working extra hours as he was lapping on his collarbone, wrapping his lips around every bumpy bone. “Take off your shirt”, he whispered and Cesc did, slowly, took his shirt off and left it mindlessly beside him on the mattress.

Cesc’s milky skin was addictive and when Thierry saw more of it he gasped. He settled fully on Cesc’s crotch to make his arms available hold his ribs tightly and kiss his small boyish chest, to lick and suck on his nipple.

“God, Cesc. Have you ever been eaten out?”, Thierry breathed into Cesc’s stomach and lifted his head to look at his precious face. Cesc shyly shook his head, his eyes rolling inside of his skull just from the thought of it.

“Would you like that? Mmm?”, Thierry’s fingers were working on Cesc’s zipper and he took both his pants and underwear off at once, leaving the boy naked and embarrassed. Cesc nodded his head without saying a word and he regarded Thierry who was now smiling, moving aside a little to create some space for himself to get rid of his own clothes.

“Touch yourself.”

He told Cesc as he lifted his own shirt up and took it off, taking his time because he liked watching Cesc watching him, looking like the perfect mixture of wantonness and insecurity and heat. He removed his jeans and revealed the shape of his raging erection that was resting inside of his white boxers that were too tight to begin with, a sight that made Cesc lift up from the bed to place his lips on Thierry’s inviting body, to kiss his chest and stomach and every little part his wet mouth could reach but he got twisted immediately as Thierry flipped him over to face the pillows, his arms wrapped around Cesc’s tiny body and just like that they were glued to eachother, chest to sweaty back and he was grinding his clothed cock on Cesc’s ass that was lifted high in the air.

“This night is about you, love”, He whispered and kissed his way down to the small of his back, shoving down his own underwear while at it and he spreaded Cesc’s ass apart softly, exploring with fascination and trying his best to make Cesc feel comfortable by restraining himself from rushing and devouring him shamelessly.

He licked his index finger and placed it on the pucker, wetting it by rubbing slowly. He did it again after a while, biting Cesc’s asscheek because he couldn’t help it, making Cesc writhe on his bed like that and he hasn’t even started yet. No woman ever made him feel like Cesc made him feel that night.

He placed his palm on Cesc’s spine to pin him even closer to the bed as he lapped at his hole, licking in circles and kissing with wet lips, making Cesc breathe loudly in a tone he has never heard before. Muffled curses in spanish were spilling out of Cesc’s momuth and filling the room and it made him go even deeper, pushing his tongue slightly inside the welcoming warmth of Cesc that has lost all inhibitions by then and unawarely tried to have more of Thierry, moving his ass on his face mindlessly as he quietly moaned into the pillow.

“Fuck”, Thierry kissed random spots on Cesc’s skin and he rubbed him with his finger again, still slow but a little bit rougher this time as he pushed it slightly inside, just teasing Cesc’s body (and himself). He circled his finger and added his tongue again, lubbing it up with spit and his lips moved down to Cesc’s balls to lick them and then he’s back up again, feeling how the boy in his bed was slowly falling apart and he hugged him again, his arms wrapping his chest and his mouth was whispering into his ear.

“I bet fucking you feels so fucking good”, he spilled into his ear, grinding his cock between Cesc’s asscheeks. “I bet it feels better than anything I can ever have. My god.”

He bit Cesc’s shoulder and he was dry fucking him, moving one hand to stroke his leaking dick slowly, faintly.

“You know you can have it”, Cesc breathed out and turned over again to lay on his back and face Thierry.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“You’re too young. You’re not ready yet.”

Cesc looked at him confused, he smiled but he also felt angry. He hated when people decided for him, he hated when he couldn’t be in control of things he wanted. He didn’t understand how he could have something but still not have it at the same time. Half-ways never satisfied him.

“I am ready. I want it.”

“Pumpkin, You don’t know what you want.”

Cesc closed his eyes when Thierry started kissing his neck again, he felt confused, mostly rejected, which fucked him up even more because how can you feel rejected from a person who was lying naked on top of you?

“Titi, I want you to be my first.”

Thierry looked at him and his heart melted when he saw those big shiny eyes again. He kissed him and it was a long, passionate kiss. He slowly started crawling down Cesc’s body until he reached his dick and then he grabbed it and started sucking it slowly, looking at Cesc’s eyes. Cesc shivered.

“I want you to shape me. I wanna be made for you.”

Thierry looked at Cesc and listened, his mouth got tighter on his dick with every filthy word.

“I want… Oh, god,”

He panted when Thierry deepthroated him easily, watching how his dick disappeared completely inside this experienced mouth and Thierry took a short break just to tell him.

“Custom made just for me, yeah? If I do this, I will be the only person to complete you. Nothing else will feel like me. And you’ll go crazy when you won’t find me around anymore.”

He told him while jerking him off, dropping kisses around his dick and belly.

“Gonna stretch your little hole. God, your pink little hole around me, filling you. So tight. So fucking tight, Cesc.”

He grinned when Cesc started trembling and coming right into the fist that was milking him, breathing loudly and his eyes were closed, his hips raised high and he was shiny of sweat.

Thierry leveled himself with Cesc to kiss him until he breathed steady, until he was relaxed. They smiled to eachother and fell asleep.

 -

It only took him 5 days to convice Thierry to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> (But this is for another time i guess ;3)


End file.
